The invention relates to a stunt toy device and particularly to a ring type wheeled toy.
The conventional wheeled toys now available in the market mostly have their own built-in power source and are mainly of self-moving, or by the gravity in high potential and low potential for a ball structure to slide around a ring structure, or for an object to travel around a certain cycle. Though there has been a lot of choice, it is too simple in view of the function of toy. All of the above types of toys move within a plane. None of such toy types can satisfy the requirements of todays's advanced three-dimensional games. Furthermore, a wheeled toy having a built-in power source must have a set of batteries within it in order to drive a motor for rotation of wheels. Thus, the weight of a wheeled toy is increased and the load for transmission is increased accordingly which, on the other hand, accelerates the consumption of battery.